Digimon Transcendance
by kram elbog
Summary: NOT COMPLETE, BUT no plans to update. Four highschool kids accidentally wind up in the digital world where they find out that they are the chosen Children, and have to defeat an unkown foe, Rated T for future chapters, and just to be safe
1. File 01: Access Granted!

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. However the characters in this fic, the chosen children, their family, and some of their digimon's different levels, are the property of mine and a couple of my friends. Do not use with out permission!

File 01: Acess Granted!

The sky of over Tokyo, Japan suddenly darkened as a large black cloud formed over Akihabara. Several different colors of light encircled the unnatural cloud and the sound of thunder errupted from it. People gathered in awe, they were staring in confusion as the thundering sound continued with out anysign of lightning, except from the electricity surrounding the cloud. News crews were present with several reporters all trying to do live reports on the unknown phenomenon.

"Japan has fallen prey to an unkown event. At 10:30 A.M. EST a large black cloud mysteriously appeared over the electric shopping district of Tokyo. This odd cloud seemed to have some sort of electricity encircling it, and the sound of thunder filled the air." A news anchor said as she showed an clip of the black cloud.

"What the heck is going on?" A tall kid of Russian descent, with a black crew cut, and steely grey eyes asked. He was wearing black steel toed boots, blue-black jeans that had a tear on the right nee, and a black sleeveless shirt.

"Stenr, I don't know, but I don't think it is natural." A boy slightly shorter than Stenr, with golden blonde hair, and hazel eyes said. He was wearing a dark grey short sleeve shirt, and blue jeans.

"Seifer, it was a rhetorical question, I didn't expect you to know whats going on." Stenr said as he reached for the controller to change the channel when the phone suddenly rung.

Seifer lept from the couch and grabbed the phone, on the other line was one of his and Stenr's classmates, Hotaru Koenada. He stood their listening to Hotaru's rambling about stuff he couldn't even really understand because Hotaru had got so caught up in what he was talking about he had started to speak Japanese. After about ten minutes Seifer hung up and opened his coat closet, he grabbed his redcoat and tossed Stenr's green coat to him. "Hotaru wants us to head to his place right away. It must be something important, he was speaking in Japanese for about five minutes."

Seifer knocked on the door of a large white house, and a Japanese kid about his height answered the door. He had black hair parted in the center, with long bangs on either side of the face, covering big cool glasses, and golden-hazel eyes. The kid was Wearing a flowing black overcoat, with a black silk shirt under it, and had a cross-shaped charm on his silver bracelet, attached by a long chain, black dockers pants, and casual black shoes. "Hotaru why did you want to see us?" Seifer asked as he and Stenr stepped inside.

"I was watching that clip on my computer and realized an anomaly in the clip. I only noticed it while watching it on the computer, it is message of some sort." Hotaru said as he walked over to his computer and hit the play button on the media player.

"Help... stop... darkness...consuming..." The clip repeated over and over again.

"What does that mean?" Stenr asked in a confused tone.

"It is a distress call of some sort. Someone or someting wants help, help to stop some darkness from consuming something." Hotaru said as he stopped the clip.

"So any idea where the signal came from and why it can only be heard on the computer?" Seifer asked staring at the cloud on the screen.

"I don't know why but I do believe that the dark cloud is a guide post of some kind. However I believe that it emerged to try and block the signal because each time I play the live feed the message gets weaker and weaker."

"So why did we come over here if the mesage is being sent to Japan?"

"Seifer, the message is clearly in English, that is the odd part, I heard the message the first time in Japanese then it quickly switched to English." Hotaru said staring at Seifer and Stenr.

"So, do you want us all to go to Japan and see if it is still in English or something?" Seifer asked annoyed at the fact that his friend called them over to see a fake video he made.

"Actually we are taking a different route. We'll use the gate command."

"The what?" Stenr and Seifer asked in unison.

"One of my dad's program commands, I think he finally got the program working and I think I could get the commands to work."

"What?"

"If I can hack into my dad's systems then I might beable to link up with the main program. If I can do that then maybe I can find out where the message is comming from." Hotaru said as he type away at his computer and brought up a strange black screen that said enter gate code. He quickly started to rappidly type in several different codes until it actually accepted one. When it did a large scream was heard out side.

Seifer quickly ran out to find a large black cloud in the sky directly above Hotaru's house, and a girl laying on the ground with a wouded arm. She had long dirtly blonde hair in a ponytail, and lavender eyes. She was wearing a royal blue baret, red and blue plaid skirt, a khaki long sleeve turtleneck, blue gloves, and a red scarf that had blue fringe on the ends. Over her shirt she wore a French flag corsette, allong with thigh high stockings, and black combat boots. Seifer carried her into the house and noticed that the computer screen was glowing brightly.

"What was she screaming about?" Stenr asked.

"Just the fact that aparently the giant black cloud that just formed over this house struck her when it appeared." Seifer said as he pointed to a fresh burn mark on her right arm.

"We'll looks like I was correct, let's see were the gate leads." Hotaru said as he put his hand on the screen of the computer and they were all suddenly sucked in and the light from the screen faded, and the cloud over the house vanished.

"Where are we?" Stenr asked as he looked around at their new surroundings. They were standing in the middle of a large medow with noone, or nothing else around.

"You mean other than in a meadow?" Seifer said as he glanced at the still unconscious girl.

"Renjishi!" an odd voice shouted as several flower petals shot at the group, slammed into the ground and then exploded.

"What the hell is that?" Hotaru shouted as he noticed a figure wearing a kabuki mask that resembled a flower, a hakama, and had green arms with flowers for hands. As soon as he asked he noticed a loud beeping noise, and glanced down at his wrist to notice a strange looking watch on it. The watch had a black face with grey buttons on it and a grey band. Suddenly a three dimensional image appeared from it of the figure.

"Kabukimon, an armor level mutant digimon. Her attacks are Sakura Fubuki, and Renjishi." The device said as the image rotated then vanished.

"What is a digimon?" Seifer asked as he blocked the girl from another attack.

"You mean other than what ever that is." Stenr said as he reached for his ankle holster, when several bullets shot from behind them and slammed into Kabukimon's chest.

"Seifer, I'll help protect you! Leo Claw!" A small golden lion cub with a gold necklace on, and a small patch of red hair on its head said as it lept from behind Seifer and started to claw at the Armor level digimon.

"Bullet Whirlwind!" A soft voice said as a white blur slammed into Kabukimon.

"Where am I?" The dirty blonde girl asked as she sat up. "Who are you?"

"We don't know where we are, but I am Hotaru, this is Stenr, and that is Seifer." Hotaru said introducing himself and his friends.

"My name is, Alette Bardot." The girl said hesitantly considering she had no clue how she got there.

"Demi Dart!" A small bat like creature shouted as he fired a syringe like dart into Kabukimon's back. And several bullets flew into the armor digimon's back from another digimon's attack. Kubukimon screamed even more before fiering her Sakura Fubuki attack blasting the digimon around her with light from her hands before collapsing to the ground and turning to data.

"What happened to that creature?" Hotaru asked in a confused tone because it was no longer in view.

"We deleted it." A small dinosaur creature with blue skin, bullet proof vest, helmet, boots, a large backpack, and a M16 assault riffle said as he walked up to them.

"What is that?" Alette shouted and jumped backwards when she noticed the creature.

"I am Commandramon, and I am Stenr's digimon partner." Commandramon said as he sat the riffle on the ground.

"Alette, I am Kudamon, I am your digimon partner." A long white fox like digimon with purple markings said as she dashed over to her, she had one ear pierced.

"Leormon's my name, and you must be Seifer." The lion cub said as he approached Seifer.

"Demi Devimon's the name." the bat like creature said as he flew to Hotaru and up close you could tell that he looked like he was wearing a mask.

"What are you?" Alette asked as she looked at the odd creatures.

"We are your digimon partners. Those things on your wrists, they are D-Cell's and are your digivices, though personally we don't know what they are for." Leormon said very politely, before him and the other digimon told them what they knew.

"So then how do we return to our world?" Alette asked.

"Well that is the thing, we don't really know. I think you might need to find some sort of gate."

"Earlier today another cloud, similar to the one over Tokyo appeared here in Seattle WA, however it mysteriously vanished shortly afterwards Though we don't know what caused it to appear, or what caused it to dissapear, we are taking it as a sign that these clouds might not be permanent." An anchor woman said from a tv in a television store.


	2. File 02: Apemon Appears! Seifer's Fight

File 02: Apemon Appears! Seifer's Fight.

"Seifer you said that there was a cloud above my house when you carried Alette in right?" Hotaru asked as the team walked through the forest not far from the meadow that they had arrived in.

"Yes, I believe that Alette's scream was the exact same time you accessed the program."

"So you are saying that those clouds aren't supernatural?" Stenr asked.

"I believe they are digital, some sort of beacon for a gate. However I believe it only appeared because Hotaru's dad's program was trying to open a gate, when the digital gates were intended only to be accessed by the Chosen Children. It would make perfect sense, someone hacks the program allowing it to by pass an identification code, but in doing so planted some marker in the program." Seifer said as he leaned against a tree to rest for a tiny bit.

"So in other words, the reason we are here is also the reason the beacons are in the program?"Alette asked unsure of herself.

"That is my theory, also if we can find a way home we will now be able in theory to safely access a gate with these D-Cell's I am certain that they would act as some sort of identification. Basically whatever planted those beacons also made it so anyone could in theory open a gate, but only the chosen ones can pass through a gate." Seifer explained as they continued through the forest.

Inside a dark cave somewhere in the digital world three shadowed figures stood staring down at a large yellow ape digimon. "Unwanted humans are now in our world, it is up to you to take them out." One of the three said.

"I understand master." the digimon said as it bowed before walking out of the cave.

"They must be stopped." One of the remaining two shadowed digimon said to the other two.

"I know my brother but we mustn't draw attention to ourselves." The final one of the three said long after the Apemon was out of the cave.

"Mega Bone Stick!" A loud voice called out as a gigantic bone slammed into the ground near Seifer and Leormon.

"What threw that?" Hotaru asked as Seifer's Orange D-Cell, with black buttons and strap, started to beep and projected an image of a large yellow ape with a giant bone on his back.

"Apemon, an Adult level Animal type digimon whose attacks are Mega bone stick and Metallic Fur." The D-Cell said as the digimon's hologram spun around.

"Seifer, should I go take him down?" Leormon asked as the other three Child level digimon readied their weaponry. Commandramon made sure his M16 had a full magazine, Kudamon quickly made sure that her body was ready to fight by coiling up so that he could easily strike. DemiDevimon flapped his wings and got ready to confront the Adult level Apemon. Seifer smiled at Leormon and nodded his head in approval and Leormon got ready to bite the digimon that was heading there way.

Apemon swung his fist at the children digimon and knocked them all back into trees. He grabbed his large bone and swung it around, knocking several trees down.

"Leo Claw!" Leormon shouted as he leaped onto Apemon's back and started to claw it up.

"DCD Bomb." Commandramon said from somewhere within the heavy tree coverage as he tossed a small bomb at Apemon. The bomb landed at Apemon's feet then exploded.

"Demi Dart!" DemiDevimon shouted as he fired a dart, trying to get Apemon's attention.

"Mega Bone Stick!" Apemon shouted as he swung his bone at DemiDevimon, knocking to the ground.

"Bullet Whirlwind!" Kudamon shouted as she shot into the air and started to spin, she slammed down into Apemon knocking him down. However Apemon quickly took his bone and sent Kudamon flying, the only two that weren't injured now were Leormon and Cammandramon.

"Leormon!" Seifer shouted as Apemon swung his bone down at the Child level digimon, who was able to evade it due to his partner's warning.

"Metallic Fur!" Apemon screamed as his fer started to shine, he glanced at Seifer and swung his arm, as this happened some of his fur shot at Seifer.

"Seifer!" Leormon shouted as he intercepted the attack. As soon as Leormon was hit Seifer's D-cell started to emit an orange light.

"Wha...what is happening?" Seifer stuttered as the light shot from his D-Cell and into Leormon.

"Leormon shinka ... GranLiamon!" Leormon shouted as he became a full grown lion with a red mane that had six pony tails at the bottom. GranLiamon also had four golden earrings, two in each ear, two tails with red fringes of hair on the end. His emerald jewel from Leormon's necklace was now in the golden chest plate that GranLiamon wore.

"GranLiamon, a Holy Beast digimon, who is the Adult form of Leormon. His attacks are Thunder of Kings, Steel Strike, and Bolt Claw." Seifer's D-Cell said as it displayed the image of the digimon.

"That is Leormon?" Alette said in amazement.

"Seifer stay back. Thunder of Kings!" GranLiamon shouted as his mane started to spark, and a blast of electricity shot from it and slammed into Apemon knocking him back back through several trees.

"Mega Bone Stick!" Apemon shouted as he lept forward and swung his bone down at the lion digimon.

"Bolt Claw!" GranLiamon shouted as his front claws started to glow and spark with electricity, then he dodged the bone and struck Apemon in the chest with the electrically charged claws. When this happend Apemon started to convert to data, which blew away in the digital wind.

Seifer ran over to GranLiamon who started to glow, then reverted to Leormon."Are you alright?"

"Of course, just a little exhausted, that was the first time I've ever been an Adult level digimon before.

"So that is what these D-Cell's are for." Stenr said staring at the green D-Cell on his wrist.

"Aparently their main function is to aid our partner's in evolving, inorder to defeat stronger digimon." Hotaru said as the group continued through the forest.

Back in the dark cave the three shadowy digimon were busy discussing Apemon's defeat. "Apemon failed!" one of them said in an angry tone. "I know, and what is worse is one of those child level digimon evolved into an adult level digimon." The second figure said outraged.

"Well my brothers, I believe our next attack must be more thought out." The third figure said in a stern tone.

"So who do you think we should use next?"

"We'll need someone who can ambush them with ease."

"Yes, a digimon skilled in the art of stealth."

"I have a feeling that Apemon didn't want to attack us." Stenr said as they sat at their newest campsite outside of the forest.

"What do you mean, why else would he attack?" Alette asked slightly confused.

"Simple, he had no motive to attack us, so maybe. Just maybe whoever, or whatever placed those becons, that Seifer mentioned earlier, doesn't want us to be in this world." Stenr said as he stretched.

"In other words Apemon was being controlled." Hotaru said yawning.

"Exactly, it would make perfect sense, Apemon doesn't look like he would attack for no reason. I don't know why, I guess it is just my gut feeling.

Next Time

The group is ambushed by two adult level digimon. When DemiDevimon and Kudamon are taken out it is up to Leormon and Commandramon to protect the entire team.

Next File:

File 03: Stealth Ambush. Enter Snipedramon!


	3. Stealth Ambush Enter Snipedramon!

File 03: Stealth Ambush. Enter Snipedramon!

Stenr, Seifer, Hotaru, Alette, and their digimon partners walked to the forest opposite the one they camped outside of the night before. "So does anyone have an idea on how to open a gate from this end?" Stenr asked as they entered the forest.

Somewhere deep within the forest two figures stood in the middle of a conversation. "So do you really think that these kids are going to be much of a problem?" the figure that resembled a horned unicorn said to the bunny digimon that stood infront of him.

"Why else would they request for us to ambush them?"

"Beacuse they are strong, but that doesn't mean they will be a problem for the two of us, Truiemon."

"ShimaUnimon, they took out one of our Master's servants." Truiemon said to her fellow ally.

"We are to take them out quickly with out, wasting time." ShimaUnimon said as he stared out through the trees.

"How much further do you think it is till we reach the other side of this patch of trees?" Hotaru asked as they had been walking through the patch of forest for what had seemed like hours with out any signs of the other side.

"Like we are supposed to know!" Seifer shouted being tired of trecking through the woods for the last couple days.

"Ninja Fist!" a female voice calledo out as a pink and yellow blur slammed into several trees knocking them down, blocking the path before it vanished.

"What was that?" Alette asked

"A digimon, but it was to quick to know which one." Seifer said as he glanced at Leormon.

"I'm ready for anything!" Leormon said as he growled in the direction of the trees.

"I think we all need to be ready." Seifer said as everyone formed a circle so they could be able to notice any attack that was heading for them, in theory at least.

"Striped Blaster!" a masculine voice called out as a white and black beam shot at the group and barely scraped their heads, only to slam into some trees making them fall towards the group.

"Sorry, but you two digimon may like to use stealth but that wont protect you!" Commandramon shouted as he tossed several DCD bombs towards the falling trees and then fired his M16 to detonate them prematurely. This caused the trees to be turned to slivers.

Kudamon and Demidevimon attempted to attack Shima Unimon only to be hit from behind by another Ninja Fist attack. The perpertrator stood still long enough for anyone to see it. It was a tall pink bunny wearing yellow pants, and had two metal gauntlets on its hands.

"Truiemon, an Adult level animal digimon who's attacks are Ninja fist and Gauntlet claws." Stenr's D-Cell said calmly.

"Striped Blaster!" The second voice called as it shot Commandramon in the back.

"ShimaUnimon, Adult level Mystical Animal digimon. Though he resembles Unimon he lacks the ability of flight, but is much more skilled in stealth ambushes. His attacks are Stripped Blaster, and Mirage Dancer." Seifer's D-Cell said as he caught a glimps of the zebra striped unicorn digimon that attacked Commandramon.

"Commandramon!" Stenr shouted as ShimaUnimon galloped towards him, ready to attack. Truiemon was appeared behind Stenr and prepared to kill him when his D-Cell shot out a green light that struck Commandramon.

"Commandramon evolve to...!" Commandramon started to shout as he begun to change. His body grew to be as tall as an average full grown adult human, his boots changed from a greyish teal to a camo green. The vest that he had was replaced by green chest armor, and his helmet changed to a camo green, gained a scope sight, and a communication antanae. Commandramon's hands changed from three digit, dino hands to five digit Humanoid hands, while his tail grew out with what looked like a small gun barel at the end of it. his skin kept its camo texture but his face changed from that of an Agumon's to one that resembled a Devidramon, short snout, and almost human lookind. He also recieved a huge long barrel sniper riffle. "Snipedramon!" he shouted when the transformation was complete.

"Snipedramon, the Adult form of Commandramon. Snipedramon is more accurate with a gun that Commandramon, and physically stronger. His attacks include Snipe Shot, and Grenade Burst." Stenr's D-Cell said as it projected an image of Commandramon's Adult level.

"Leormon?" Seifer asked looking at his partner.

"Sure thing!"Leormon said as Seifer aimed his D-Cell at him. "Leormon evolve to... GranLiamon!" Leormon suddenly changed into his Adult level as the blast of Orange light from Seifer's D-Cell engulfed his body. "Bolt Claw!" GranLiamon shouted as he lept for ShimaUnimon with one of his front paws charged with electricity. When he swung his claw down ShimaUnimon tried to evade but was not quick enough and was knocked into the ground.

"I don't think you want to move a little bit, you foolish digimon." Truiemon said as he appeared behind Alette and Hotaru and put his gauntlets to their throats.

"Let them go!" Seifer shouted when he noticed the situation.

"Why would I do that?"

"Beacause otherwise you'll wish you had!" Stenr said with a slight smirk on his face.

"There is nothing that you can do. The second you budge I'll kill them."

"I don't think it will be that easy." Seifer said with a wink, as he did Alette sunk her teeth into Truiemon's arm. While Truiemon was preocupied with talking to Seifer and Stenr Hotaru was able to grab a small knife that he had hidden under his overcoat, with the knife he quickly stabbed it into Truiemon's arm. The pain cuased by the bite and knife stab caused her to loosen her grip for a split second they slipped loose and pinned the digimon's arms behind her back. With this Snipedramon took aim and fired his large Sniper riffle "Snipe Shot!" he shouted as the blast shot through Truiemon's chest causing her to collapse to the ground and convert to data.

Meanwhile the three shadowy digimon were gathered around a sphere watching the battle between Truiemon, ShimaUnimon, and the Chosen Children. "Truiemon was tricked by mere humans?" one said in an extreamly confused tone.

"I agree with you, however we shouldn't worry about that, we still have ShimaUnimon and several other things up our sleeves." The second of the three said in a maniacle tone.

"Striped Blaster!" ShimaUnimon shouted as he fired a blast from his horn at GranLiamon and Snipedramon.

"Bullet Whirlwind!"

"Demi Dart!" The other two digimon shouted as they recovered. Kudamon intercepted the blast with her attack though it sent him flying back into a tree. DemiDevimon's dart stuck into ShimaUnimon's neck causing him to stagger.

"Thunder of Kings!" GranLiamon shouted as he fired a blast of electricity from his mane at ShimaUnimon.

"Grenade Burst!" Snipedramon said as he tossed a few dozen grenades into the air, then targeted one with his sniper rifle and fired at it, since they all lacked pin they set of a chain reaction directly infront of ShimaUnimon, sending him to the ground before his data dissapated.

"Great job Commandramon!" Stenr said as he walked over and patted Snipedramon on the back, as soon as he did this Snipedramon started to shine as he reverted to his child level.

"Leormon, thanks for helping us." Hotaru said to GranLiamon who was more stable as an Adult level digimon this time. GranLiamon simply nodded before reverting to Leormon.

"They defeated ShimaUnimon!" The third of the three shadowed figures shouted as he realized that ShimaUnimon was the fourth one of their minions that the Chosen Children had defeated. "First they defeated Kabukimon, then it was Apemon. Now they just defeated Truiemon, and ShimaUnimon."

"We know, this is quiete annoying. They are very powerful, and they can't be allowed to remain in this world!"

"So we have agreed that if this continued we'll have to send her in sooner than we planned."

"What? I thought we agreed not to use her till the time is right." the third figure shouted in an extremely angery tone.

"Yes but we didn't expect that those humans would be soo powerful."

Seifer, Hotaru, Stenr, and Alette had finally made it to the otherside of the patch of forest that they fought Truiemon and ShimaUnimon in. Suddenly when they were just a few feet out of the forest, their D-Cell's started to flash and beep like crazy. Seifer, why are our D-Cell's going crazy?" Alette asked as she glanced at her white D-Cell, the buttons on the left side, and the left half of the band were blue, while the rest of the buttons and the other half of the band was red, it resembled the French flag.

"Good question!" Hotaru said as he stared at his Black D-Cell, with the grey buttons and a grey band.

"Looks like we are near a gate." Seifer said as he opened a menu display that showed a blinking dot labeled gate.

"So how far away is the gate?" Stenr asked.

"Only a few feet, due north." Seifer said. As they walked in the direction of the gate, the noise got louder, and the flashes became more frequent. "Here we are, it is directly infront of us. Though it is currently invisible our D-Cell's can unlock it." Seifer said as he pointed his D-Cell infront of him and a beam of light shot out and then vanished.

"Lets go!" Hotaru said as he stepped through the gate, which now looked like a distorted area of air, similar to what you see when you look at something while staring over a flame.

Hotaru shot out of the computer and landed on the floor. He glanced around and saw Seifer, Stern, and Alette shoot out of his computer as well. "Where are our partners?"

"They were right next to us, they should be here." Stenr said confused.

"Maybe they can't exist in this world?" Alette suggested.

"That wouldn't make sense. We existed in their world and it was made of data, we are flesh, so they should be able to exist in ours." Seifer said as he glanced around.

"Seifer, we are in here!" Leormon's voice said from the D-Cell. Seifer glanced down and touched the screen, when he did a small lion cub head with a golden frill on his neck, and a long tail shot out. "Thanks, aparently we needed a converter of sorts. That way we could go from being pure data to having a physical form. Oh yeah by the way, I am Frimon, Leormon's baby from."

"So is this going to happen everytime?" Hotaru asked as he released DemiDevimon's baby form, DemiMeramon, a small fireball with fiery hands. Stenr, and Alette released their partner's baby forms, Missimon, a missile shaped digimon with arms, and Kyaromon, a digimon that looked like a small cream furball with tiny pig-feet jutting out of its belly, with a purple striped fox tail, and furry tufted ears that protruded from behind it's large eyes.

"I doubt that. The computer let us through and gave us the D-Cell's then I believe they stored our phyical information so they could return us to our physical forms, and they are now storing all the info on our digimon. They act as formula memory banks that knows how to turn us and our digimon from one form to another." Seifer said as he sat down on Hotaru's couch.

"So how are we gonna get home? I mean if we are seen walking down the streets with these creatures would look suspicious. Thankfully they are in more stuffed animal looking forms, well at least Leormon, and Kudamon are, I know that Missimon and DemiMeramon will still draw attention to us." Stenr said as Missimon flew in circles arond his head.

"Actually I think I can figure out how to store them in the D-Cell's to rest and keep us from drawing attention in public, they should be safe in our rooms when we are at home, but this way we can make sure that we don't draw too much attention.

Next Time

The group is back in their world, with their partners for company. However how will they fare at school, after being attacked 3 times already?

Next File:

File 04: Home for now.


	4. File 04: Home for now

File 04: Home for now.

Stenr knocked furiously on Seifer's door shouting at him to hurry up. Seifer opened the door of the house and stepped out with a black book bag on his shoulder. "Stupid, school." Seifer muttered as he got into Stenr's dark green hummer. "Stenr, why is all of your stuff so militaristic?"

"I like the colors. Do you have a problem with that?" Stenr said as he held his wrist up to show off his D-Cell.

"I have one of those two, sure mine might not contain a missile, but that doesn't mean Frimon can't hold his own." Seifer said as he showed his D-Cell off.

"Just shut up, both of you!" Hotaru shouted from the back seat. "I have one question, why did you stick me back here?"

"Because, usually you hog the front. I figured that Seifer should get the passenger seat occasionally." Stenr said as they drove down the road towards their school.

"That girl, do you know where she goes to school?" Seifer asked in a curious tone.

"You mean that ugly girl..."

"She isn't ugly!" Seifer shouted, cutting off Hotaru's comment.

"I was going to say, that ugly girl on the side of the street that we just passed, or the girl you looked like you were going to feel up the other day?" Hotaru said while laughing.

"I wasn't going to do anything of the sort. Especially after we wound up in the digital world and were attacked by Kabukimon." Seifer said with a slight smile.

"She looks like she'd go to our school, though she must be new in town, because I've never seen her around before." Stenr said as they pulled into the school parking lot.

"Seifer wants to ask her out." Hotaru said with a slight chuckle.

"Hotaru, Du schlayfsts owf dame sofa!" Seifer said as he got out of the hummer.

"Why would you say that?"

"Because you are being a complete jerk." Stenr said as he walked into the school ahead of the other two.

&&&

"Monsieur Seifer." a feminine voice said from behind Seifer while he was eating his lunch. When Seifer turned his head he saw Alette standing behind him.

"Is this your first day?"

"Yes, I just moved here before school started." Alette said quietly.

"From France?" Stenr asked before taking a bite of his sub sandwich.

"No, I left France when I was 12. I've lived in the states for the past 4 years."

"Stenr, are you stupid, I could of guessed that, I mean look at her English skills!" Hotaru said still upset with Seifer's comment about the sofa.

"Ignore Hotaru, he is mad because I told him that he has to sleep on the sofa tonight." Seifer said as he motioned for Alette to sit down. "Asseyes-vouz?" Seifer said unsure of himself.

"It is pronounced Asseyez-vous." Alette said as she sat down next to Seifer, correcting his French.

"Sorry about that, obviously French isn't my specialty." Seifer said. He glanced up at Hotaru who looked like he was about to burst into laughter.

"You two aren't ... are you?" Alette asked extremely embarrassed by the question.

"No!" Seifer and Hotaru shouted in unison! "We just stay at each others houses once or twice during the school week so Stenr can save gas." They said before laughing slightly.

"I feel so bad for thinking that. For some reason I just couldn't' figure out why Hotaru would be sleeping on Seifer's couch and that was the only explanation that I could think of. I am so sorry."

"Don't worry, you don't know us that well and I shouldn't of mentioned that I told him that he gets to sleep on the couch, I admit it sounded very wrong." Seifer said tying his best to make Alette feel a lot better.

"Seifer, when can I come out?" Frimon's voice asked from within Seifer's D-Cell.

"I want out too!" DemiMeramon whined.

"Me too!" Kyaromon said in a ecstatic tone.

"I want more room to fly!" Missimon said in a slightly irritated tone.

"You guys have to wait till after school, when we can make sure that you won't be seen." Stenr said politely.

&&&

"Missimon, Realize!" Stenr said when the team stepped into his house.

"Nice place Stenr." Alette said as she glanced around the living room with Kyaromon in her arms, her and Seifer let their partners out inside the Hummer.

"Stenr's place is nice because his parents have money. How else would he have an '06 Hummer?" Hotaru said as he plopped down on the couch and released DemiMeramon.

"It isn't about the money and you know that Hotaru. Why don't you just stay here tonight so you don't have to worry about sleeping on a couch. I am sure that Stenr wouldn't mind." Seifer said as he knelt down to pet his digimon.

"Good idea, so Stenr you don't mind do you?"

"Not at all, you just have to go to sleep when I do, and get up when I do. Without complaining!"

"Can't be that bad." Hotaru said as he headed upstairs to put his bag in Stenr's room.

&&&

"Kyaromon, realize." Alette said as she stepped into the kitchen after her parents had left for a business party. She sat a small dish of water down on the ground in front of the baby digimon. She then took half of her chicken cordon bleu, and placed it in a small dish next to her partner and sat at the table while she ate the other half.

&&&

"Hotaru, it's lights out!" Stenr shouted as he waited in his doorway for Hotaru, who had spent the last five minutes in the bathroom.

"Why are we going to bed this early, it is only eight o'clock?"

"We have to get up early."

"How early?" Hotaru asked, almost not wanting to know the answer.

"Four-thirty." Stenr said with a smile on his face.

"That is way to early." Hotaru said before getting into his sleeping bag. "This is a nightmare."

&&&

Seifer sighed as he put the last of the nights dishes away. He glanced at the clock, with a smile on his face "Dang, it's getting late, I need to go to bed. Frimon, do you want to sleep in the closet tonight?"

"Yes, yes, yes!" Frimon shouted happily as Seifer opened his bedroom closet and made a small bed of shirts for his partner. "Frimon, realize!" he shouted as the small odd looking creature appeared in his closet. Seifer then closed the door and crawled into his bed.

Next Time

The group is attacked by an Ebidramon, and a group of crabmon, while on a trip to Pikes Place Market. With their partners being in their baby forms, what will they do?

Next File:

File 05: Battle Crustacean!


	5. File 05: Battle Crustacean!

File 05: Battle Crustacean!

"Seifer where are we going?" Friimon asked from with in Seifer's D-Cell.

"Pike Place Market."

"Does that mean we get food?"

"Once we get home. We can't have four little odd looking creatures flying around at a seafood market, it might get some unwanted attention." Seifer said as he looked out the window of Stenr's Hummer.

"What have you called me for, my masters?" A girl with long black hair, wearing a black dress, asked as she knelled in front of the three digimon that were shrouded in the shadows.

"You are to take out our enemy as soon as they step foot back in this world. They have proved to strong for our usual servants." One of the three said.

"I understand, Master Raijinmon." The girl said as she waited to be dismissed.

"Leave us now!"

"Yes sir!"

"So Hotaru, why exactly did we have to come to Pike Place?" Stenr asked as the four got out of the Hummer.

"Simple, this is the largest fish market I know of."

"Ok, so why couldn't we just of gone to the store to get fish?"

"Quality."Seifer said as he walked into the market place and was almost hit in the head by a sturgeon because he wasn't watching where he was walking.

"Monsieur Seifer, what did you want to get?" Alette asked as she looked around at all the fish in Pike Place Fish.

"Nothing from this shop. I am just trying to help Hotaru find some good sushi material." Seifer said as he looked at some of the fish in the market.

"I don't believe that you came only to help Hotaru."

"Ok, so I did come for something, ice cream, cherries, and candy."

"Then why are we here? There is no candy, ice cream, or cherries in this fish market."

"I like to browse around." Seifer said as he walked over to a case full of fish fillets.

"What if they don't return?" The digimon that the girl addressed as Raijinmon asked.

"They will, I am sure of it. Their digimon will be drawn back to this world and they will have no other choice." The second said.

"Raijinmon, Fuujinmon has a point. They will be back, their digimon will make sure of it." The third figure said as he stared at the door that the girl had walked out of.

"Suijinmon, can we be sure that she won't betray us?" Fuujinmon asked the third cloaked digimon.

"I am sure that we don't have to worry about that happening."

"Scissor Magic!" Several voices shouted as screams slowly started to fill the air of the fish market.

"Ecoutez!" Alette said as Seifer was about to say something to her.

"Sounds like an attack of some sort." Friimon said from the D-Cell.

"Seifer, Alette! There is an adult level digimon, and about a dozen child level digimon on the loose." Stenr's voice said as it came from Seifer's D-Cell.

"Friimon, you ready?"

"You bet I am."

"Friimon, realize!"

"Kyaromon, realize!"

"Demi Meramon, realize!" The three kids shouted as they summoned their baby level digimon, right as a group of Crabmon broke into Pike Place Fish.

"There are too many of them, I can tell already. We need to evolve."

"Right!" the three kids shouted as they aimed their D-Cell's at their partner digimon.

"Friimon, shinka!"

"Kyaromon, shinka!"

Demi Meramon, shinka!" the three digimon shouted as they evolved into their child forms.

"Leo Claw!" Leormon shouted as he slammed his claw into a Crabmon.

"Exceeding Light Dash!" Kudamon shouted as her earring started to glow and she shot forward and slammed into a few Crabmon.

"Bat Flutter!" Demidevimon shouted as he started to slap some Crabmon with his wings.

"DCD Bomb!" A familiar voice shouted as a small explosion sent several Crabmon flying.

"Stenr!" Hotaru shouted when he realized that all four of them were fighting the Crabmon.

"What, who sent the Crabmon?" Fuujinmon shouted angered as he received word from one of his servants.

"I did, I figured if their digimon fought in that world, their energy would be more depleted, and they'd have to return sooner." Suijinmon said in a calm tone.

"I thought that we were going to wait till them to return on their own. That way we could have more time to prepare her." Raijinmon said as angered as Fuujinmon.

"Twin Scissors!" the large lobster digimon, Ebidramon, shouted as he burst into the same shop that the Chosen Children, and the Crabmon had occupied.

"Scissor Magic!" Several Crabmon shouted as they launched their attack.

"DCD Bomb!"

"Exceeding Light Dash!"

"Critical Bite!"

"Demidarts!"

The four child level digimon shouted as they launched their attacks in unison at the enemy digimon that were attacking. The Crabmon were easily defeated buy the Ebidramon put up quite a fight. However eventually the constant explosions of Commandramon's DCD Bombs, and the force of Kudamon's Exceeding Light Dash overwhelmed the digimon and it retreated to the Digital World.

The child level digimon returned to the D-Cells after reverting to their baby forms yet again. Instead of spending the time to try and explain what happened the group agreed that they should just leave, and send someone at a later time to get the yellow fin tuna fillets, for the Sushi, and Seifer opted not to buy anything.

"We should return to the Digital World tomorrow. Our digimon are exhausted, and the more time we stay here, the more digimon that will attack this world." Seifer said as he looked at Hotaru's computer.

"I agree." Hotaru and Stenr said as they looked at their D-Cell's and thought about what had happened.

"Then we should all head home and get a good night of sleep." Stenr said as he headed towards the door.

"A demain." Alette said as she left shortly after Stenr, but right before Seifer.

Next Time:

The group returns to the Digital World and come face to face with the Dark Trinity's secret weapon. Her and her partner, decide to cause some trouble for the gang, and she targets Hotaru.

Next File:

File 06: Magical Duel, Light vs Darkness.

AN:

Ecoutez means Listen, and A demain means See you tomorrow, or something along those lines.


	6. Magical Duel, Light vs Darkness

File 06: Magical Duel, Light vs Darkness.

Seifer grabbed his red backpack from his bed and started to stuff it full of miscellaneous stuff. He had a feeling that they'd be in the digital world for at least the weekend. School had just started about two months ago and he knew that school would limit there time in the digital world. He packed several bags of snacks, and some first aid materials just to be safe. The last thing he did was put the bag on and started on his way to Hotaru's.

When Seifer arrived at Hotaru's he decided to wait outside for Stenr and Alette to show up. He had a gut feeling that he was the first one there. As he sat on Hotaru's porch he fiddled with his D-Cell and stared at the sky. "Guten Morgen!" Seifer said as he glanced up and noticed Alette and Stenr approach the walkway.

"Bonjour, Monsieur Seifer." Alette said as she reached the porch.

"Hey." Stenr said as he knocked on Hotaru's door. As soon as Hotaru opened the door the three of them entered the house and headed straight into the computer room.

"Everyone ready?" Hotaru asked as he brought up the gate program.

"Oui, bien sur!" Alette said as she raised her D-Cell to the screen.

"Gate Open!" everyone shouted in unison as the gate opened and sucked them in.

"They have returned!" Raijinmon said to his human servant who was kneeling in front of him and the other two ultimate level digimon.

"I'll go take care of them then." the girl said before she proceeded to walk out of the dark featureless cave.

Hotaru and the others were in the middle of a vast desert. There was no coverage anywhere around them, they walked in a group keeping their eyes open for any signs of an attack. As they walked through the desert a large ball of water fell from the sky, and stopped directly above the sand.

Suddenly the water exploded and two figures stood in it's place. The first of the two was the girl, she was wearing a black dress with lacy fringe, that ended right above her knees, white stalkings, tall black knee high high heeled boots, and elbow length black gloves. On her left wrist was a purple D-Cell with a black band, and a silver chain bracelet with a heart shaped charm. He hair went down to her shoulders and was pitch black, her hazel eyes reflected a desire for destruction. Next to her was what looked like a large purple winged hamster.

Hotaru quickly raised his D-Cell to analyze the digimon next to the girl. According to the D-Cell the digimon was Tsukaimon, a child level digimon. "Who are you?" Hotaru shouted as the girl just stared at them with a dark look in her eyes.

"I am the one who shall destroy you!" the girl shouted as she raised her D-Cell as if she was going to have her digimon partner evolve.

"Like we are afraid of you?" Hotaru said as Demidevimon readied to an attack.

"Tsukaimon, take them down!"

"Purple Fog!" Tsukaimon shouted as he shot a blast of purple fog from his mouth.

"Bat Flutter!" Demidevimon shouted as he started to flap his wings in an effort to sent the attack back at Tsukaimon. However instead the attack was dispersed throughout the area making everyone cough.

"Leormon, now!" Seifer shouted when he noticed his partner was ready to pounce.

"Don't interfere, this is a one on one match. We can handle this on our own. Plus it isn't nice to gang up on a girl." Hotaru shouted as he glared at Seifer.

"Listen to him, you don't want to make Hotaru mad at you." Stenr said as he put his hand on Seifer's shoulder.

"Right, I just hope she isn't to much for him to handle."

The two child level digimon kept their attacking and countering each other's attacks. The fight like it would end in a stalemate until the girl commanded Tsukaimon to evolve. When this happened the purple hamster with wings changed into a white skinned woman wearing a crimson red witch outfit, hat and all, with a black cape, black boots, and a broom. Stenr's D-Cell was the one that displayed the info on the new digimon. The D-Cell said it was Witchmon, adult level, and her attacks included Aquari Pressure, and Baru Luna Gale.

"Aquari Pressure!" Witchmon shouted as the water was gathered from the air and ground, then formed a bubble around Hotaru and Demidevimon, then started to shrink. Witchmon then flew behind the bubble, on her broom, and fired her Poison Storm attack, at Hotaru's back.

Inside the bubble Demidevimon quickly flew behind Hotaru when he sensed the attack, and took the attack him self. When this happened it caused Hotaru's D-Cell to activate and Demidevimon started to glow. "Demidevimon evolve to... Wizardmon!" Demidevimon called out ash he changed into a humanoid figure with a purple wizard's cap, and purple cape. Wizardmon's staff like wand, had what resembled a cross between a beehive and the sun, at the tip. His main outfit was a light yellow tone.

"Thunder Blaster!" Wizardmon shouted as he shot a blast of lightning from his wand at Witchmon who used one of her attacks to intercept it. Again these two digimon used several of their attacks back and forth, forming a large sphere of magical energy in between the two of them. This sphere kept growing.

"Do you guys see what I see?" Seifer asked as he stared at the duel that was going on.

"Wizard's Duel?" Stenr asked with a humorous tone.

"No you idiot. Both Hotaru and that girl have charms, though they are worn on opposite wrists the chains look identical."

"So what. A lot of girls have charm bracelets."

"They are reacting to each other." Alette said as she stared at the two humans who's digimon were dueling. Their bracelets were both glowing and shaking, with what appeared to be equal force.

"So what does that mean?" Stern asked a little confused.

"If we are converted to data when we come to the digital world, then so are our memories and thoughts. They are part of us after all. Well anyways if you are given something to protect you and you subconsciously believe it does what it is supposed to then in theory it should do that in the digital world." Seifer said as he kept his eyes on the large glowing sphere of energy that was beginning to look very unstable.

"That would make sense, but it is just one of your theories."

"Stenr, it may just be one of my theories but to me this looks almost seems like a stereotipic battle between light and darkness. I mean Hotaru is on our side and his digimon is a magician, but so is her's and she is against us. Good versus evil, light versus darkness."

"Baru Luna Gale!" Witchmon said as she fired a large blast of wind at Wizardmon, and Hotaru.

"Magical Game!" Wizardmon said as he fired a blast of energy from his staff at Witchmon. When these two attacks collided with the sphere at the same time the unstable mass exploded. The blast enveloped everyone and then when it subsided they were all gone.

"What happened to her?" Fuujinmon asked in an extremely disturbed tone.

"The blast they created enveloped them all, but I don't think it killed any of them. I don't think it hurt any of them." Suijinmon said as he stared at the instant replay that was playing on a holographic projector in front of them.

"That kid, with the Wizardmon, he had something protecting him. Whatever it was it also protected his friends. That blast just separated them." Raijinmon said in an upset tone.

Hotaru sat up and rubbed his head, when he looked around he was in the middle of what appeared to be the ruins of an ancient temple. Demidevimon was sitting on one of the many columns that laid on the ground near Hotaru.

"Damn it, that was one powerful blast."

"Hotaru, at least you are ok."

"Yeah, but what about the others?"

Stenr woke up in a wide open meadow, with no sign of any digimon for miles. He hadn't hit his head when landed, he was just teleported there, with out much knowledge of how or why. Stenr was worried about the tactical disadvantages of where he was, there was absolutely nowhere for him to take cover if he was attacked. To him it seemed like nothing more than a grassy desert.

Commandramon paced the area keeping an eye out for any enemy digimon, and keeping an eye on Stenr. "Stenr relax, I have everything under control."

Alette found herself, and the other girl, transported to some beach in the digital world.

"So looks like I can't destroy him yet, though I don't know why."

"Who are you?" Alette asked the girl who was wearing all black.

"I am the one who will destroy those who oppose the Trinity."

"That isn't what I asked!"

"I'll be nice this time and let you live, just so you can pass on the message." The girl said as she started to walk off "Come now Witchmon!"

Witchmon flew over to her and summoned a sphere of water that surrounded them then flew off. Alette just sat on the beach with Kudamon and looked out at the vast ocean. Kudamon curled up in her lap and fell asleep.

When Seifer woke up him and Leormon were in a pitch black forest. Seifer had no clue where any of the others were and he was slightly worried because of that. He knew that this would be the perfect situation for an ambush, especially if everyone were alone with their partner digimon.

"Seifer, where are we?"

"Leormon, I don't know. All I know is we are separated from our friends, and that can't be a good thing."

"Master Raijinmon, I am back." The girl said as she reentered the cave with her partner digimon, Tsukaimon.

"Good job Ayumi. You didn't defeat any of them but you did manage to weaken them substantially by splitting them up. Now they are vulnerable to ambushes." Raijinmon said as he reached one of his silver hand's out of the shadows and patted her on the head.

"If all else fails we will use our power to crush them." Fuujinmon said as he and Suijinmon turned and stepped deeper into the shadows.

Next Time

Seifer and Leormon are trying to find their way out of the forest they wound up in when they are attacked by a Grizzmon. It is upto GranLiamon to protect Seifer.

Next File

File 07: Vicious Battle, GranLiamon vs Grizzmon

AN:

Guten Morgen- German for Good morning

Oui, bien sur- something along the lines of Yes, of course


	7. Vicious Battle, GranLiamon vs Grizzmon

Quick note on the past chapters, The first chapter took place on a Friday, Chapter 2 and 3, took place over the weekend, with them returning Sunday night. Chapter 4 was on a monday, like I believe I stated in the chapter, adn 5 was a Friday. And of course 6 took place on Saturday. This Chapter is Saturday Night.

File 07: Vicious battle, GranLiamon vs Grizzmon.

"Last week a black cloud appeared over Akihara, the electric district of Tokyo. Then later that same day a similar cloud appeared over Seattle. However the Seattle cloud mysteriously vanished only minutes afterward. For some reason the Tokyo cloud didn't dissapate like we figured it would, until two days after the Seattle one." An anchor woman said as she recapped some of the recent news reports. "However, we have no idea what caused that to happen, though there was another strange incident occured here in Seattle. Yesterday, one week after the Seattle cloud vanished, a group of weird crab like creatures attacked Pike Place Market, and were defeated by a group of even weirder creatuers." The anchorwoman said as a clip played on the screen, the clip was of several Crabmon attacking Pike Place Market, and being defeated by Leormon, Commandramon, DemiDevimon, and Kudamon. However the camera's never caught were they came from, and the Chosen Children weren't seen on the clip.

Seifer sat in the middle of the forest, after walking for what seemed like an eternity. "Leormon, anysigns of the others?"

"No, nothing, I don't have any trace of their scent."

"Damn it!" Seifer shouted as he oppened his bag and looked at the snacks he had packed, one bag of beef jerkey, several cups of Ninja Food, brand ramen noodles, one large bag of Lava Drops, a candy claimed to be as hot as lava, and four sandwiches. Seifer pulled out the beef jerkey and opened it, he took out one piece and too bite befoe standing up when he heard a loud noise in the surrounding trees.

"Seifer, that was a wild digimon. One that doesn't sound to happy."

"Leormon, I figured that much. Do you have any idea what kind of digimon?"

"No, I don't know exactly what digimon inhabbit this forest, so I can't be too much of a help."

"Cresent Moon!" A voice called from somewhere in the forest, and several trees fell over as the attack hit them.

"Grizzmon, Adult Level, Beast Type. His attacks are Cresent Moon, and Maul Attack." Seifer's D-Cell said as it recognized the attack, and displayed an image of a purple grizzly bear with red gloves on his paws.

"Grizzmon, that means we are in some trouble, I don't think I can handle him right now, plus he has the advantage, he knows this forest!"

"Then we'll just have to do our best!"

"Has she headed home yet?" Fuujinmon asked his two asociates.

"Yes, we sent her to that world as soon as she returned." Raijinmon said as he stared at the forest that Seifer was in though a large crystal orb.

Alette sat on the beach with Kudamon at her side. "So where do you think the others are?"

"I have a feeling that they are scattered around the digital world."

"Just what I was hoping you wouldn't say."

Stenr walked though the meadow that him and Commandramon landed in as he followed his gut. He hoped that he would run into one of the others but as things were going currently, that didn't look to likely. Him and Commandramon had been walking for about an hour and saw no signs of anyone, or any digimon.

"Crescent Moon!" Grizzmon shouted as he fired another blast at Leormon and Seifer.

"Leormon, are you ready?"

"More than ever!"

"Then lets do it!" Seifer said as his D-Cell started to glow, and an orange light shot from it and hit Leormon.

"Leormon, evolve to... GranLiamon!" Leormon shouted as he changed from being a small lion cub to an armored lion. "Thunder of Kings!"

"Crescent Moon!" Grizzmon shouted as GranLiamon launched his attack, the two attacks collided with each other resulting in an explosion that flung them back, through a few trees.

"Steel Strike!" GranLiamon jumped at Grizzmon and struck him hard with one of his steel claws.

"Maul Attack!" Grizzmon shouted as GranLiamon made contact, biting deep into GranLiamon's neck. The two of the adult level digimon continued to roll like this on the ground, each attacking at the same time, neither gaining any ground.

Hotaru and DemiDevimon wandered around the ruins that they were transported to after their fight with Witchmon. "Hotaru what is this?" DemiDevimon asked as he found a strange looking wall, with a series of strange looking inscriptions on it."

"I don't know, I've never seen anything that looked like that before." Hotaru said as he rubbed his hand across the wall, wiping off the dust.

"GranLiamon, hang in there!" Seifer shouted as he watched the two adult level digimon beat eachother up.

"Seifer, get out of here, find the others!"

"GranLiamon, I can't do that!" Seifer shouted and his D-Cell started to shine, an odd symbol appeared on it and shot towards GranLiamon, when it slammed into the green crystal GranLiamon tossed Grizzmon off of him, as if he was just a ragdoll.

"What was that Seifer?"

"I don't know, but I think it was good."

"Bolt Claw!" GranLiamon shouted as electricity started to spark from his claws, and he swung them down on Grizzmon, ripping him in half. The two halfs of Grizzmon quickly turned to data and flew off.

Hotaru and DemiDevimon stared at the wall as a symbol under the odd inscriptions started to glow orange, then after the light died away, the symbol was a crescent moon, aroun a tree.

"What do you think that means?"

"I don't know, maybe someone defeated some digimon?"

Next time:

Alette and Kudamon come face to face with a Hookmon. Stenr and Commandramon come face to face with a Diatrymon after they pick up Hotaru's D-Cell's signal.Will Either of them find the power to defeat the digimon, that the Trinity granted power?

Next File

File 08: Arrival of the Bladded Fox, Reppamon! Kudamon's Evolution.


	8. Arrival of the Bladed Fox, Reppamon!

File 08: Arrival of the Bladed Fox, Reppamon!

"So you said that Grizzmon was defeated in his forest? If that is correct then these kids are more of a problem than I expected, and we need to destroy them NOW!"

"Calmdown Fuujinmon, we will take care of them when the time is right. Grizzmon was powerful, but that is only because he is the guardian of that forest." Suijinmon said as he stared at the image of Alette and Kudamon at the beach.

"Hey Kudaman, do you think we should look for the others?"

"Alette, we still have plenty time, I mean it hasn't started to get dark yet so we should try to find the others. The only problem is we don't know what way to go."

"Well we can't just sit here, we need to pick some direction to go!" Alette said as she stood up and started walking down the beach.

"We should grant the other guardians with some extra power." Fuujinmon suggested as he observed the images of Alette walkind down the beach, and Stenr walking through a large meadow.

"Do you really think they would trust us?" Raijinmon asked slightly annoyed at how Fuujinmon was acting.

"We'll send some servants to give them the power. They can tell them we are after them, then turn them to our side." Fuujinmon said coldly.

"Are you sure that will work?"

"Of course!"

"What's going on?"

"The trinity seeks to destroy you!" An Agumon said as it approached the captain digimon.

"Do you think I fear them? I am the guardian of these here seas, and no digimon frieghten me!"

"Well maybe this will change your mind!" the Agumon shouted as he pulled out a black sphere that quickly flashed before shooting a black light into the adult level digimon's face.

"What do my masters, want of me?" Hookmon asked as ne kneeled before the Agumon.

"Master Diatrymon, I bring word that the Trinity wish to destroy you."

"Young Terriermon, I already know that the Dark Trinity seek the power of the Guardians of the physical digiplane, but I can't show fear of them." Diatrymon said before the small digimon pulled the same trick as the Agumon that was sent to turn Hookmon.

"Please notify Lord Fuujinmon that I won't fail him!" Diatrymon said before speeding out of his small patch of trees.

"Captain Cannon!" Hookmon shouted as he fired a cannonball at Alette and Kudamon.

"Where did that attack come from?"

"Over there!" Kudamon shouted when she noticed where Hookmon was.

"In the name of my lord, Lord Suijinmon, I shall obliterate you! Captain Cannon" Hookmon shouted as he launched another attack.

"Kudamon, watch out!" Alette said as she glanced at her D-Cell and it brought up a display of Hookmon.

"Hookmon is an Adult level digimon who uses his Captain Cannon, Wing Buster, and Liquid Bullet to take down his enemies." The D-Cell said as it displayed his information.

"Bullet Whirlwind!" Kudamon shouted as she shot herself at Hookmon, slamming headfirst into Hookmon's chest.

"Wing Cutter!" Hookmon shouted as he fired his attack directly at Kudamon's head, sending her flying back into Alette.

"Mega Dash Impact!" A loud voice shouted as a large figured sped into Commandramon, and Stenr knocking them over.

"Watch were you're going!" Stenr shouted at the large bird digimon.

"How dare you speak to the likes of me like that!" Diatrymon shouted.

"Hey, you were the one who ran us over!" Commandramon shouted raisingh is gun at the adult level digimon.

"Diatrymon, an Adult level bird digimon, though he is incapable of flight, he makes up for that in speed."

"Commandramon, heads up. Keep your eyes on him, according to the D-Cell he is an Adult level, and he is extremely fast."

"Like I didn't already know that last part. DCD Bomb." Commandramon shouted as he tossed several bombs at the bird who easily dodged them all.

"Mega Dash Impact!" Diatrymon shouted again, this time easily crushing Commandramon under his strong legs.

"Commandramon!" Stenr shouted as his D-Cell started to glow, with a smirk on his face he aimed the wrist worn device at Diatrymon's talons. As the light shot from it and slammed into the child digimon beneath it.

"Commandramon, evolve to... Snipedramon!" Commandramon shouted as he started to change. Snipedramon quickly fired a shot upward into the the foot he was under, making Diatrymon lift his foot up in pain.

"I shall not let anyone harm my partner!" Stenr and Snipedramon shouted in unison as Snipedramon quickly raised his gun and took aim.

"Captain Cannon!" Hookmon shouted right as Kudamon had jumped infront of his cannon, cuasing the small fox to slam into a tree, as Hookmon then fired his Liquid Bullet attack at Alette.

"Alette!" Kudamon shouted, and Alette's D-Cell started to glow.

"Kudamon, evolve to...!" Kudamon shouted as she changed from a small pipe fox to an average sized light brown fox with dark brown paws. On her hind leg she had a ying yang, and around her kneck was a red and white rope-like colar. A small silver mane stuck out from what looked like a kabuki mask that the fox was wearing, and two blue smoke like wiskers stuck out from the under the sides of the mask. And instead of a normal tail, she had a large blade. "Reppamon!"

"Reppamon, an Adult level, holy beast digimon. Reppamon's tail has a mind of its own, so be weary." The D-cell said after the transformation was complete.

"Whirling Blade!" Reppamon shouted as she rolled forward and easly started to slash Hookmon by going making circles around him.

"Captain Cannon!" Hookmon shouted as he tried to hit the fox digimon, though this just gave her the shot she was waiting for she quickly lept into the air and sliced Hookmon in half with ease. Hookmon changed to data that blew away in the digital wind.

"Snipe Shot!" Snipedramon shouted as he leaped into the air, took careful aim with his Sniper Rifle after easily taking Diatrymon's speed into account, as he fired ahead just enoguh to make Diatrymon think he had aimed it at him, only for Diatrymon to run straight into the path of the blast, getting hit in the back of the head. Diatrymon's data quickly blew away in the wind and Snipedramon reverted to Commandramon.

"Are you alright?" Commandramon asked as he looked at Stenr who was holding his side.

"I am fine, we need to continue our search for Hotaru and the others."

"Hotaru look!" DemiDevimon shouted as two more symbols lit up on the wall, one was a Tidal wave with a hook under it, which was now glowing white, and the other was a talon in a large grassy field, which was glowing green. Those two symbols and the orange one formed an equilateral triangle around a center circle yet for some rason it seemed that something was missing.

"Looks like maybe the others are on there way. Don't you think so?"

"Maybe but why hasn't anything else happened?"

"Maybe there is one more digimon to defeat, or another task to accomplish before something happens."

"Like what?"

"I don't know but it looks like if it is another digimon, then after that this circle here should be activated." Hotaru said as he touched the center circle.

"They were defeated!" Raijinmon shouted furiously.

"Yes it appears so, that means only one is left, but they also have one more team member, yet we haven't been able to find were he is." Suijinmon said as he stared at the orb, hoping to spot Hotaru.

"Well maybe we should call on her to find and destroy him?"

"NO! Raijinmon!" Suijinmon shouted at the thought of relying to much on that girl.

"She is to vulnerable, we cant risk it!" Fuujinmon said, attempting to help Suijinmon.

"Aquari Pressure!" Witchmon shouted as he partner stood back and watched as the digimon they were fighting get crushed by the water pressure. The digimon's data was quickly scattered by the winds.

"Now, were should we go to further our masters' conquest of this continent?"

"I am not sure Ayumi." Witchmon said as they started to wander to the north.

Next time:

Hotaru finds him and the others in the heart of the temple, but unfortunately the shield protecting the ancient ruins faded, and one of the Trinity shows up to destroy them.

Next File

File 09: The first of the Trinity strikes, Fuujinmon of the Wind.


	9. The First of the Trinity Strikes

Long time no post? Well here is the 9th installment in this fic.

File 09: The First of the Trinity Strikes, Fuujinmon of the Wind

"Alette!" Seifer shouted as he and Leormon ran up to their friend.

"Monsieur Seifer, qu'est que c'est?" Alette asked when she turned to se Seifer and Leormon running up to her.

"What?"

"Sorry, I forgot that you don't speak fluent French." Alette said as she rubbed her head. "What I said is what is it."

"Oh, it's nothing, just well I am glad to see that you are alright." Seifer said before his D-Cell started to transmit a message from Stenr.

"Seifer, Alette, Hotaru, can any of you hear me?"

"Stenr, where exactly are you?" Seifer replied through his D-Cell.

"Near a large temple, I am picking up a faint signal inside it."

"Near a temple?" Seifer said as Alette activated her D-Cell's map.

"There!" Alette said as she pointed to a spot on the map, it was only a few miles from where they were, so she figured it wouldn't take them long to get there.

Hotaru and DemiDevimon had pressed the center of the triangle right as it turned purple. When this happened the shield that had cloaked the temple was dropped. Inside the temple a large circle had appeared on the floor, with three smaller circles inside it, which were arranged to form a triangle.

"I hope the others get here soon, because I didn't like the feel of that." Hotaru said referring to the shaking of the temple ruins when they had pressed the circular button on the wall.

"I hope so as well, because it would suck if we were attacked in a place like this."

"Agreed."

After about an our or so Alette and Seifer arrived at the temple, where Stenr was waiting for them. It didn't take them long to come to the conclusion that the signal they were picking up was a D-Cell.

"Let's head in." Stenr said as him and Commandramon slowly approached the entrance to the old temple. When they all stepped inside they were quickly greeted by Hotaru who had been waiting since he first arrived there for them to show up.

"Took you guys a while."

"Well if Wizardmon and Witchmon hadn't scattered us then maybe we wouldn't of taken so long." Seifer said laughing slightly.

"It wasn't like I planned that!" DemiDevimon shouted angrily.

"He was joking." Hotaru said to his uptight digimon partner.

"So what is this place?" Stenr asked looking around.

"As far as we can tell it is, or was a protected temple. It was protected till you guys defeated the digimon that were its guardians. Apparently they were entrusted with some data to protect this place. However someone else defeated the final one I think, maybe that other girl."

"So what now?"

"This circle appeared after some symbols lit up." Hotaru said pointing at the large circle on the floor.

"So maybe it is some sort of ancient elevator." Seifer suggested as she looked around seeing if he could find any form of a lever or switch to activate it.

"There is only one way to find out for sure, lets all stand on it and see what happens." Alette said as she stepped onto one of the three smaller circles with Kudamon, Stenr and Commandramon stepped on another, and Seifer and Leormon stepped on the third. Finally Hotaru and DemiDevimon stepped onto the center of the circle and it all started to glow.

"What's happening?" Hotaru asked as a pillar of light surrounded them. When the light died down they were in another room all together.

"Looks like we were taken somewhere else."

"Stenr, could you say anything more obvious?" Hotaru asked as he looked around.

"Tell Raijinmon that I'll be back later. I finally found where the other child was hiding, I'll take care of all of them at once!" Fuujinmon said as he stepped out of the shadows. He was a tall green humanoid cyborg digimon with two large silver arms.

"Are you sure Fuujinmon?"

"Of course they only have Adults after all!"

Fuujinmon stepped into the temple ruins and looked around, he needed to find and destroy the chosen children. He looked around and easily found the circle on the floor. When he stepped on the transporter it started to glow and was teleported to the same area as the kids.

"Critical Arm!" Fuujinmon shouted as he slammed one of his arms into a pillar inside the new chamber.

"What was that?"

"Hotaru, what do you think it was, a digimon!" Stenr said slightly rudely.

"Well that doesn't tell me what digimon!"

"Shut up both of you!" Seifer said as he continued to try and read from one of the walls in the chamber.

"What is so fascination about that chicken scratch?" Stenr asked.

"I believe it to be some informative text. I think this passage is talking about a supplemental device to the our digivices. It mentions some kind of key to evolution. Also this here mentions arms of light, though I don't know what it is referring to in either passage." Seifer said as he stared at the wall.

"How can you read that?" Hotaru asked as he kept scanning the area for the enemy.

"I actually pay attention to the font that appears on the D-Cell projections. The writing is a mix of English, Japanese, and some other text, but the rest of the walls are only in the third text which simply means this wall is important."

"How do you know that?" Hotaru asked again.

"Simple, if you are using a computer, to make a reminder of important parts in a script you either use italics, bold, or a different font color. When writing stuff, you tend to highlight important information for making note cards. In other words, since this wall is different it is obviously more important than the others."

"Seifer, you keep reading that, we have company ok." Stenr said after Commandramon pointed out he tall green digimon staring at them.

"Who are you?" Leormon asked.

"I am the one who shall crush you, Fuujinmon of the Wind!"

"Fuujin.. mon?"

"Whats wrong Hotaru?" Stenr asked.

"Fuujin means wind god, so I have a feeling he isn't someone to joke about."

"Fuujinmon, Ultimate level, Cyborg digimon. His attacks include Malt Cyclone and Critical Arm." Alette's D-Cell said as it displayed a small image of Fuujinmon.

"Critical Arm!" Fuujinmon shouted as he swung his arm at the chosen children.

"Watch out!" Commandramon shouted as he jumped in front of his partner taking the blunt force of the attack.

"Guys, looks like we need something slightly stronger than child level digimon." Stenr said as he raised his wrist.

"Right!" the others said in unison as the did the same.

"Leormon evolve to... GranLiamon!"

"Kudamon evolve to... Reppamon!"

"DemiDevimon evolve to... Wizardmon!"

"Commandramon evolve to... Snipedramon!"

The four adult level digimon stared off against Fuujinmon. All ready to attack, and all trying to protect their human partners. "What do you think they can do, they are weak little adult level digimon, and I am a god, I am a member of the Trinity!"

"Steel Strike!" GranLiamon shouted as he jumped towards Fuujinmon trying to hit him with his claws.

"Snipe Shot!" Snipedramon shouted as he fired a shot from his gun.

"Thunder Blaster!" Wizardmon shouted as he fired a blast of lightning from his wand at Fuujinmon.

"Whirling Blade!" Reppamon shouted as she rolled forward towards Fuujinmon.

"Malt Cyclone!" Fuujinmon shouted as he started to spin, the blade like flames from his arms created a whirlwind around him and all the adult level digimon were flung back. Reppamon, and GranLiamon both slammed into a wall, where as the other two were simply flung into their partners.

"I almost have it." Seifer said as he ran his D-Cell over the wall.

"What are you doing?" Hotaru asked as he slowly got up.

"Finding our way out of this mess." Seifer said, "Just hold him off a little longer."

"Right, everyone, give it another shot."

"Right!" all of the digimon said in unison as they launched the same attacks again. And again Fuujinmon retaliated with his Malt Cyclone.

"Everyone regroup!" Seifer said as he ran his hand over the wall.

"What are you doing? We're sitting ducks right now." Hotaru shouted as they surrounded Seifer.

"Malt Cyclone!" Fuujinmon shouted as he spun throughout the room destroying pillars in an attempt to have the chamber cave in.

"Snipedramon, ready a grenade or two to destroy this wall." Seifer said as he looked over the wall once more.

"We are going to die,aren't we?" Alette asked in a worried tone as she noticed pieces of the ceiling start to fall.

"No because we are heading home!" Seifer said as he started to press a series of symbols on the wall.

"What do you mean, there is no way we can get out of here, we cant get to the circle." Hotaru said in a scared tone.

"How are those grenades Snipedramon?"

"They are ready to go, i've got them set for about 3 seconds."

"Good."

"What do you mean?"

"I just have a couple more to hit, and then we will be out of here." Seifer said as he pressed a couple more symbols and then fell through the wall. "Hurry!" He shouted as the others ran through behind him, and as soon as they were through he hit a single brick, which sealed the passage, nanoseconds before the grenades went off.

"Where are we?"

"This is an emergency escape route."

"How did you know this was here?"

"The D-Cell highlighted certain symbols when I scanned, and recorded the entire wall. It was just a matter of pressing them in the right order."

"How the hell did you figure the order out?"

"When put in order is said, behind here lies an emergency gate." Seifer said before pointing to a large stone archway.

"So what are we waiting for, lets head home." Alette said happily as she ran up to the archway. "Gate Open!" she shouted before running through the structure, and vanishing.

"So they managed to escape?" Raijinmon asked angrily.

"I am not sure, they could of been crushed, but I don't know. One of them was messing with a wall before the cave in, but the entire place is now just rubble so I don't really know."

"I am sure that he will forgive you for now, but I don't think he will next time." Suijinmon said in a slightly scared tone.

"So I'll try to process this data, and see what it means, then we can probably return to the digital world after school on friday, ok?"

"Sure, sounds great." Hotaru said as he headed up to his room.

"Well lets all head home, we don't want our parents to get mad at us." Stenr said as he opened the front door for Alette.

Next Time

Seifer thinks he translated the wall, but it doesn't seem to call for a return trip to the digital world. Instead the destination is Japan, where the team comes face to face with the Trinity's Chosen Child.

Next File

File 10: The Search for the Keys to Evolution Begins.


	10. Search for the Keys to Evolution Begins

File 10: The Search for the Keys to Evolution Begins.

"Guys I've spent the past week, everyday after school, working on the writing from that wall. I think I've finally cracked it."

"You know what part of the digital world we need to go?" Stenr asked.

"Actually, what it mentioned isn't located in the digital world at all. It turns out what ever the keys to evolution are, they are somewhere in the physical world."

"So you mean we aren't heading back to the digital world today?"

"Thats correct, instead you should pack up since I don't know how long it will take to find what we are after, and we need to go while we can, if we wait then it will be to late, and we wouldn't be able to stop the Trinity."

"Seifer, how did you crack the writing?"

"A few dozen linguistic books, and staying up till around 4 A.M. every day."

"So you what, guessed the meanings when you found something similar?"

"Turns out the use of the books was useless. The D-Cell has a translation program, at least for ancient and modern digicode. "

"So where are we headed?" Hotaru asked as he laid his head on the lunch table

"The translation said that the keys to evolution lie in 'The Land of the Rising Sun. So that means we get to fly to Japan."

"Seifer, there is one flaw in that idea. First of all money, secondly where in Japan, there are several main islands, did the translation specify where in Japan?"

"Actually it did, well not specifically. What it mentions later on is that the translation read it as country of books, but if I am correct that could actually be the country of origin, or the main island, Honshu."

"Nice but that just narrows it down to one island of Japan, there are tons of cities in Honshu, so that doesn't help at all."

"Hotaru I know that but you should of let me finish. What happened the first time we opened the gate?"

"The cloud?"

"Exactly, there was an identical cloud in Japan for a little longer than ours, which means our enemies were probably trying to find something. Possibly the keys that they heard talk of, since the didn't know exactly what they were they wanted them so they hacked into the gate protocol and some how opened the gate. They weren't expecting us to open our gate and there for an extra cloud was created."

"So why did that one last longer?" Hotaru asked.

"It found something, the one over here didn't. I suspect it was triangulating the location of the keys, since they were intended for use with digimon they'd have a special signature compared to other electronic devices right?"

"In theory, so you think they got their hands on them?" Stenr said a little confused.

"I think they got one. After all they might of only heard of a key to evolution, not keys. Maybe they figured that there was only one, after all they have their own chosen child right?"

"I see where you are going, maybe they used her to get one?"

"Indeed, and maybe that is all they could get was one, because the others reacted to different frequencies, the frequency of our D-Cells."

"So our enemy has some key, and we are going to where they found theirs, even though we could be attacked, and they might have all of them."

"It is worth the risk, after all if we did nothing and they used it to evolve, who knows how much trouble they could cause."

"Ok, so how are we paying for the tickets, I mean we are in high school, I don't think they'll let four high schoolers fly to Japan for the weekend with out parental supervision."

"Stenr, are you forgetting that you are 18, so technically you are old enough to live on your own, and fly places alone."

"So you want me to be your supervision, what if they try to hold us?"

"We are going to visit family. Well Hotaru is going for a family visit and we are going with him."

"Nice, so we are using the fact that Hotaru's dad, who hasn't paid much attention to him ever, lives in Japan."

"That still doesn't answer the original question that Stenr asked, how are we going to pay for the tickets?" Alette said calmly.

"Saved money, Stenr's bank account. I am sure those should more than cover our money issues."

"What, you want me to pay for the tickets?"

"Hey it is only 4 tickets, and we get to carry on our watches."

"Very funny." Stenr said coldly.

"Well if we knew someone with their own jet, or had a digimon that could get us to Japan then we wouldn't need to by plane tickets."

"Actually I don't so I guess we don't have much choice in the matter."

"So where in Japan are we going to find them? I doubt we are to just enter a store in Akihabara and ask for the 'keys to evolution'" Hotaru said half joking.

"Actually we might search the stores if our D-Cell's react in them. After all in theory they should be able to detect each other because they were designed to work in conjunction. Or at least that is how I interpreted the translation.

"Let's just hope that they are still there." Alette said as she smiled at Seifer who was sitting next to her.

"Stenr, you and Hotaru should head to his dad's, we'll check out the electric district." Seifer said when the group arrived in Tokyo.

"Seifer, how are we supposed to find his dad's house? "

"I am sure Hotaru knows his dad's name so it is just a matter of using a phone book. If nothing else you could head to his dad's work."

"But..."

"But nothing, we'll find you two after we are done scanning Akihabara." Seifer said as him and Alette headed off following a small map they had to the electric district of Tokyo.

"I think this is the place, I hope." Hotaru said as he rang the door bell, sure he should of shouted that he was there, but for some reason shouting his arrival didn't seem right to him.

"Chotto!" A voice called from inside and about half a minute later the door opened to reveal a young lady around 16, with long black hair wearing a black shirt and skirt, and a silver charm bracelet on her wrist.

"You!" The three of them shouted in unison, with of course the girl shouting in Japanese at the complete shock of seeing her enemies from the digital world standing on the other side of the door.

"What are you doing here, this is my dads house." Hotaru said with out thinking that she might not entirely understand English, like he wasn't to fluent in Japanese.

"Dad's house? You must be mistaken this is my house, I've lived here my entire life." Ayumi said in near perfect English.

"How can that be, the plate says Koenada, Kaiju." Hotaru said as he pointed at the plaque that listed the residents of the house.

"And it also says, Koenada, A yu mi!" Ayumi said as she pointed at the name right next to the one Hotaru pointed out.

"Hotaru, I might not be able to read kanji, but that kana definitely reads a yu mi." Stenr said in a slightly shocked tone.

"Now, I don't know what you think your doing, trying to say that this is your dad's place, considering I am an only child. Leave now, or I'll be forced to have Witchmon destroy you."

"Alette over here, I am picking up several readings."

"So they are near?"

"Extremely close." Seifer said as he waved his D-cell over a wall revealing a small indent, that looked like it was the frame work for a cg image.

"Is that yours?"

"I think so, they definitely found an interesting way to hid them, maybe it took all of that clouds energy to find one."

"Well, grab it so we can continue our search."

"Fine." Seifer said as he reached in for the odd case that was inside. When he pulled it out the case shattered leaving behind a small device, similar in shape to a D-3, with an indentation on the back, behind the screen, the size, and shape as a D-Cell.

"If that is what you want, then that is what you'll get. Stenr, leave this to us." Hotaru said as he called out DemiMeramon who evolved into DemiDevimon.

"Your on, Tsukaimon, Realize!" Ayumi shouted as she called out her partner, a Nyaromon shot out and evolved into Tsukaimon.

"Stenr, this is Seifer, we got one."

"Ok, Hotaru ran into a friend of ours, and decided to pick a fight."

"I'm on my way." Seifer said before terminating the connection.

"Alette, keep looking, Hotaru decided to get into a fight." Seifer said before putting the device in his pocket and running off.

"Leormon, Realize!" Seifer shouted as he rounded a corner. Friimon shot out of his D-cell and evolved into Leormon.

"What's going on?"

"We need to get to the Koenada residence."

"Ok, I think it would be quickest if I evolved."

"Could we try to avoid being seen?"

"I don't think so, but I feel it is the quickest way."

"I guess if we have no other choice." Seifer said as he had Leormon evolve into GranLiamon. The device in his pocket started to glow as he climbed onto GranLiamon's back, as he pulled it out of his pocket he felt it pull towards his D-Cell, and as it latched on they suddenly seemed to vanish from sight.

"Bolt Claw!" GranLiamon's voice shouted form what seemed like nowhere as the attack slammed into Witchmon.

"Seifer, where are you?"

"Right here." Seifer said as he disconnected the device making them visible again.

"I'll go find Alette." Stenr said as he started to take off.

"There is no need for that, she'll come here as soon as she is done, we don't need to run all over."

"Then lets just kick that witches but!" Stenr said as he got ready to call out Commandramon.

"Me and Hotaru have this, just keep guard, we don't want anyone noticing them, it could cause some trouble, that I don't think even our enemy would want."

"Thunder Blast!" Wizardmon said as he launched his attack at Witchmon.

"Someone's coming." Stenr said as he noticed someone nearing the house, and it looked like they hadn't been spotted yet, which was a miracle because he was inches from the walkway to the house.

Seifer, Hotaru, and Ayumi quickly called their digimon into their D-Cells and straightened out their clothes, trying to look perfectly normal.

"Dad?" Hotaru shouted when the figure got close enough to be seen.

"Huh? Hotaru, is that you?"

"Dad, you know this punk?" Ayumi asked confused.

"I hope he isn't a punk, after all he is your brother."

"What, you mean she is my sister?"

"That would be logical, now lets all head inside and talk. But first who are these nice looking people." Kaiju said as Alette showed up, bringing Seifer and Stenr to his attention.

"They are my classmates, they decided to come with me for a visit. They wanted to check out Akihabara." Hotaru said scratching his head.

"So she is my older sister by about a minute?"

"Exactly, you should of called before coming over, I would have been at the airport waiting if I knew you were coming.

"I didn't exactly know I was coming over, it was a surprise, their idea." Hotaru said pointing at Stenr and Seifer.

"Well I think Mademoiselle Alette can stay in your sister's room, and I am sure there is plenty of room in the guest room for you three."

"Otou-san, why do I have to share my room?"

"Because I am not letting a girl stay in the same room as three guys."

"So did Alette find her device?"

"I don't know, I think she did, after all she had a smile on her face when she showed up last night.

"So, they make digimon invisible?"

"How does that help with evolution?"

"I don't think that is their only function." Seifer said as he looked at his device, remembering when it activated. It seemed to respond to the fact that he didn't want to be caught.

"Tomorrow you two can go find your devices, and we'll keep Ayumi, and Mr. Koenada company."

"Oyasuminasai!" Seifer said before laying down.

Next Time:

The team returns to the digital world after a long boring week of school, they finally have the keys to evolution, but no clue how to use them. Not to mention the fact that now they know the Trinity are using Hotaru's sister. However right when they think they may have a new ally, another of the Trinity shows up to cause trouble.

Next File:

File 11: Lord of Thunder, Raijinmon.

Chotto- Wait

Akihabara- Tokyo's electronic district

Otou-san- dad

Oyasuminasai- good night(literally you must rest)


End file.
